Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver
by ChristineOnkey2minKailu22
Summary: Luhan yg terjebak tinggal bersama dengan Kai, orang yg dibencinya. Remake dari novel karya Santhy Agatha. KaiLu/KaiHan,YAOI,M-PREG.RnR. Update Chap 11
1. Chapter 1

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Luhan mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Luhan mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Luhan seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Luhan tidak seperti sekarang, tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau ia adalah laki-laki yang sedang menyamar.

Luhan mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya. Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Luhan mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Kim Kai. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Kim Kai, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Luhan pahit. Dulu keluarga Luhan adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Luhan keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna. Pikiran Luhan menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja.

Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai kemudian Kim Kai datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Kim Kai tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Luhan dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Kai tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Kim Kai, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Kai menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Kai dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya. Keluarga Luhan jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka. Luhan kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya.

Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja. Luhan masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Luhan menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Semua ini berakar dari Kim Kai. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Luhan harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya. Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Kim Kai, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Luhan mendapat informasi, bahwa Kai sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Azalea.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini. Semua butuh pengorbanan, Luhan menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah wanita sungguhan dan murahan yang bisa dibeli.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Luhan merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Kim Kai malam ini. Kim Kai tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Luhan menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Kim Kai, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Kim Kai merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Kai menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu. Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Kai. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat. Kai menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Kai memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Luhan merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan gugup Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu,"

Sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Luhan tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Kai, akan berakibat fatal. Luhan mengernyit pada Kai, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Luhan berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Kai hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa".

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Kai, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Luhan gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Luhan….., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi…. Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Kai yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Kai, Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Luhan dalam hati. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Kai hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Luhan dan memandangnya tajam. "Duduk." Kai menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh Luhan mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini? Ketika Luhan termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Kai. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Luhan duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Siapa namamu?", Kai menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya. Luhan sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya,

"Jessica." Jawabnya kaku.

Kai mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Luhan mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Luhan dengan cermat, "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Kai, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Luhan melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Luhan,

"Ayo Jessica perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Kai, tuan Kai telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih" Perintah itu membuat Luhan menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Kai yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Luhan ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Kai, dan sebentar lagi Kai akan mati karena sesak napas. Tetapi sebelum Luhan sempat berdiri, Kai meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Kai. "Apa… apaaan….," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Luhan memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Kai sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas. Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Kai tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Luhan, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Luhan terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan dan laki-laki cantik, sehingga Luhan yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita cantik dan laki-laki cantik demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Luhan merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Luhan, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Kai yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Luhan. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Luhan menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Kai," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Kai. Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Luhan tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai sesama laki-laki kekuatannya lemah.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Kai terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Kai yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Luhan, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Kai masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Luhan.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Kai terdengar tenang dan dingin, Mata Luhan membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Kai yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya.

Seharusnya ketika Kai melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Kai mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Kai tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Luhan. Lagipula Luhan tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Kai, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Yuri, primadona di bar ini mendekati Kai dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Kai untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Kai berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Kai tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Kai," Yuri menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Kai, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!" Yuri mengaduh karena Kai merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Kai. Jemari Kai mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Kai dengan tatapan membunuh pada Yuri, lalu menghempaskan tangan Yuri dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Yuri terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Yuri lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Kai memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Luhan, "Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

"Aku harus memiliki laki-laki ini.", Kai memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera. Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan laki-laki ini. Tetapi entah kenapa lelaki satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya. Mata Kai melirik gelas yang diletakkan Luhan di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Luhan terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal. Sebenarnya tadi Kai memutuskan untuk menertawakan Luhan diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Luhan yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan. Mungkin sudah waktunya lelaki yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Luhan tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Kai atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan dan laki-laki cantik yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan dan laki-laki yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya. Dengan marah Luhan mendongakkan dagunya menantang Kai,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti reaksi Kai. Tidak disangka-sangka Kai tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya. Semuanya berlangsung cepat; Luhan tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Kai yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Luhan tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Luhan.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Luhan yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian didepan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Kai yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Luhan yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Luhan diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Luhan meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Kai hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli. Luhan mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Kai, terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Kai. Kai membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil" "Mati saja kau!," sembur Luhan penuh kemarahan. Kai terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Kai memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya, "Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul aku bawa ff remake Sleep With The Devil karya Santhy Agatha lg.. ^^

Mianhae klo ada yang ga suka dengan pairing yg aku gunakan buat ff ini #bow

Padahal belum menyelesaikan ff remake yg sebelumnya malah ada yg baru, ini sebagai hadiah karena terlambat ngepost ff from the darkest side n belum ngelanjutin ff it's hurt ^^

Klo yg mereviewnya banyak akan aku usahakan melanjutkan ff remake ini ne ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha Chapter 2

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Luhan dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Kai ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Luhan berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhrnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Luhan terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ?

Lama sekali Luhan menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Luhan bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Luhan," itu suara Kai dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Kai. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Kai. Luhan memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Kai yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Kai. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Kai.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Kai di luar menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Luhan penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Kai terkekeh di luar sana, "Menurutmu kenapa Luhan? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Kai terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Luhan belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Kai yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Luhan tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Luhan berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka. Kai mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Luhan menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Kai dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo. Akhirnya Luhan berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya. Kai mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku,"

Setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Luhan yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bagian depan ruang tamu Kai sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Kai membawa Luhan menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Kai datar. Luhan membelalakkan mata, marah pada Kai,

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Kai masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Luhan, dan detik itu Luhan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Kai hanya mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkeraman Kai di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Kai membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Luhan masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Luhan yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Kai mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian" Kai tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu,

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Kai menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Chanyeol tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kau tentu tahu"

Kai terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan dan laki-laki cantik yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuan dan laki-laki cantik pun yang mampu menolak pesona Kim Kai. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang mengena kerah, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Kai bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela" Tentu saja. Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. Kata-kata Kai bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main- main. Chanyeol mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau laki-laki cantik itu meminumnya, maka laki-laki itu akan menyerah pada Kai, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Chanyeol mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Luhan. Obat ini akan membuat laki-laki itu tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, laki-laki itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan.

Dan Chanyeol yakin, Luhan akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini laki-laki itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Luhan dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk laki-laki, dan Luhan merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Kai yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Kai yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apaapa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar. Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Luhan mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Kai, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak! Luhan menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Kai.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Luhan melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Luhan tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Luhan meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini. Mata Luhan berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Luhan bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Luhan baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Luhan mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya

menggelenyar…. Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Luhan meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam? Napas Luhan terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Luhan sangat butuh….

Kai membuka pintu kamar tempat Luhan dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Kai tidak mengharapkan Luhan masih bangun. Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Kai menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Laki-laki keras kepala. Geram Kai dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Kai dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Kai akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Luhan menyerah padanya…

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Kai menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Kai melihat Luhan terbaring di sana, gelisah. Pemuda itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Kai mendekat, dan menemukan Luhan berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas….," suara Luhan mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Kai duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Luhan, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Kai makin dalam, lalu kenapa pemuda ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Kai mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum."

Kai bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Luhan menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas pemuda itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Luhan mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Kai meminumkan air itu kepada Luhan, dan dengan rakus Luhan menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan….

Kai memundurkan tubuh Luhan yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Luhan dengan jelas. Wajah Luhan merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan…

Dengan cepat Kai membaringkan Luhan di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Chanyeol!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Chanyeol muncul di depan Kai,

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Luhan?"

Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa" Wajah Kai mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat laki-laki dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Kai, "Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat pemuda itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Chanyeol menatap mata Kai, "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Kai marah. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan" Kai terdiam. Kata-kata Chanyeol terasa begitu menggoda.

Kai kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Luhan kembali.

Luhan masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Kai duduk di ranjang. Luhan menatap Kai dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…"

Kai tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Luhan dari kesakitannya. Dan Luhan membutuhkan Kai untuk itu.

Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Luhan, mendapati mata Luhan membelalak kaget. Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Kai lembut.

Luhan menatap Kai, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Kai mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Luhan, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Luhan butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Kai, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Kai. Tetapi Kai merengkuh Luhan lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Luhan. Erangan Luhan ketika merasakan jemari Kai menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan Kai bergerak ke pusat gairah Luhan.

"Tidak!," Luhan mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Kai, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Kai terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu"

Luhan mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Kai. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Luhan membutuhkan jemari Kai itu…. Ia membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu Luhan, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Luhan, lihatlah tubuhku" Kai membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Luhan tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Kai begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Luhan, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Kai gunakan pada perempuan dan laki-laki cantik, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Luhan. Kai melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Luhan, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Luhan tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Kai sudah menindih Luhan, dan pemuda itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Kai menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Luhan. Kai menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Luhan yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Kai menahan pinggul Luhan dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Luhan sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Kai mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Hati-Hati. Kai menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Luhan.

Hati-hati, pemuda ini masih perjaka. Kai mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Kai memasukinya, dan Kai mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Luhan adalah miliknya!

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul aku update lanjutannya :)

Pasti ada tau klo mengulang mengepost ff ini, soalnya yg sebelumnya dihapus dr pihak ffn'a

Makanya aku mengulang post chapter pertama..

Big Thanks to Review chingu :) mianhae klo tdk menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	3. Chapter 3

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

"Sakit!,"

Luhan menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Kai mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Luhan. Ketika akhirnya jeritan Luhan mereda. Kai mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Luhan, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai merasakan gerakan pinggul Luhan, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Luhan. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Kai lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Kai menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya laki-laki itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Luhan memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan. Dan walaupun Kai bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Luhan dan denyutan Luhan yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Kai meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Luhan dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Luhan membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim….

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Kai yang jahat. Dengan panik Luhan terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dada ratanya, melorot? Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kaget, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Kai ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Kai yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Luhan masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Kai berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki. Dengan panik Luhan menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Kai melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Luhan memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Kai.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Luhan langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Luhan tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari laki-laki yang sangat membencimu!," desis Luhan menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Kai. Kai terkekeh mendengar suara geram Luhan,

"Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Luhan, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku"

Luhan melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Kai yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Kai, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Kai, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Luhan, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Luhan teringat minuman yang di berikan Chanyeol semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Luhan menantang tatapan Kai, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Kai.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa laki-laki yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Luhan mengena di hati Kai karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Kai menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Luhan mengernyit. Tetapi Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Kim Kai tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Kai melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Luhan masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis, keperjakaannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Luhan gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Luhan merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Luhan terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Kai, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara! Dengan pelan Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Kai di tubuhnya.

Kai boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Luhan laki-laki bebas, laki-laki bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Kai. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Luhan hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri. Putus asa, Luhan duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu.

Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan. Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Kai, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Chanyeol, yang selalu ada di sebelah Kai setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Luhan berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Luhan langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Chanyeol muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Luhan langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin. Chanyeol mengernyit dan mendekat, "Ada apa tuan?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Luhan meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Luhan,

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?" Luhan mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Chanyeol membantu Luhan berdiri dan memapah tubuh Luhan yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi, Luhan berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Chanyeol langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi, Di wastafel, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat,

"Handuk… tolong….," gumam Luhan lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi,

Masih tanpa curiga, Chanyeol melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Luhan melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Luhan. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Luhan yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Chanyeol dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Chanyeol, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Kai pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Kai marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, kata-kata Chanyeol sempat membuat hati Luhan kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Kai memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Luhan tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Kai, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah pria yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Luhan membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya Kai beranggapan Luhan terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Luhan melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Chanyeol masih terdengar ketika Luhan keluar, tetapi ketika Luhan menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Luhan melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Luhan mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Luhan melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Luhan membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Kai. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Chanyeol seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku,"

Tangan besar Kai mencengkeram lengan Luhan dengan kasar lalu menyeret Luhan yang tidak bersedia. Luhan meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Kai tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Luhan dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Luhan mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus. Kai menyeret Luhan menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Luhan tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal Kai berkumpul, dan Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Kai dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi. Luhan mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Luhan ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Chanyeol? Laki-laki kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, menatap Kai dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan. Hingga Luhan mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Luhan," Kai melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa disangkanya, Kai menghantam Chanyeol dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Chanyeol mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Luhan terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Kai menghajar Chanyeol, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya. Kai mundur satu langkah ketika Chanyeol terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan,

"Kalu lihat itu Luhan? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!,"

Dengan kejam Kai mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Chanyeol. Luhan berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Kai yang terayun, mencegah Kai menghabisi Chanyeol,

"Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik.

Kai terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Luhan, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Luhan.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Kai mundur lagi dan Luhan merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Chanyeol yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Luhan marah, frustrasi karena Kai menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Luhan berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluarr!

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Kai mencengkeram lengan Luhan lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Luhan merasa lengannya memar, "Mari kita keluar!"

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Luhan berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Kai. Sepertinya kemarahan Kai adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Kai membawa Luhan ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Kai mendorong Luhan keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Luhan mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Luhan bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Kai akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Kai benar-benar mendesak tubuh Luhan sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Kai di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Kai sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau laki-laki tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Luhan berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Laki-laki tidak tahu terima kasih," Kai mendorong Luhan lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Kai,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku"

Lalu tubuh Luhan terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu. Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah….

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Luhan terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Luhan tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

Ketika Luhan sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Luhan dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Luhan memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri. Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Luhan. Mata Luhan mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter"

Itu suara Kai. Apakah Kai yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Mianhae klo ffnya lumayan lama dipostnya #deepbow

Aku ngepost ff remake ini n jg ff FTDS soalnya takut kelupaan ngepostnya.

Mumpung ada waktu makanya dua2nya aku post.

**THANKS REVIEW TO : **

**Novey, rizkyhandayani89, chaporch, .58, naya, Wind blow, Guest, , Guest, Rhinompedo, lukailu, 61, lululu, hunhanlove, maylulu, deercho, guest**

**mianhae klo ada nama yang salah atau ada nama yg belum disebutkan #deepbow**

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	4. Chapter 4

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai. Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Kai masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Kai dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan…Anda sendiri Tuan Kai, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan laki-laki itu…"

Kai melirik pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Kai bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "Dan kau…. Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?" Chanyeol menatap Kai, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah

datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Kai menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya pemuda itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita" Kai melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Chanyeol," suara Kai dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

Ketika Luhan terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Kai membawa Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Luhan beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Kai dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Kai,

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Kai.

Kurang ajar, batin Luhan dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Kai yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Kai sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Kai bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Luhan menatap Kai geram, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Luhan bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Kai tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Luhan menyadari maksud Kai, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Luhan tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Kai yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?', Luhan mulai panik ketika Kai yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Kai tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Luhan yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Luhan terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Luhan mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Kai ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Luhan benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara Kai merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Luhan melihat ketika Kai melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Luhan, hingga napas mereka beradu, Kai menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Luhan, membuat Luhan berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu," bibir Kai merayap dan mendarat di bibir Luhan. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Luhan, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Luhan yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Luhan yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Luhan dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Kai melepaskan bibirnya, napas Luhan terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?', Kai berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Luhan, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku….," tangan Kai merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Luhan, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku….," Jemari Kai menurunkan resleting celana Luhan dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda kejantanannya, "Di sini…. Yang paling panas"

Luhan menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Kai yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya. Kai melirik ke pergelangan tangan Luhan yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Luhan.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai" Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Luhan, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please…" Mata Kai sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Luhan, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras,

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Luhan," Kai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu-persatu, membiarkan nipple Luhan terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Kai menyentuh nipple Luhan dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Luhan, "Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Kai mengecup ujung nipple Luhan, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping nipple Luhan, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di kejantanannya.

Dan jemari Kai menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Luhan sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Luhan meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Kai, tapi lengan Kai yang kuat menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian bibir Kai mengikuti jemarinya. Luhan terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di kejantanannya.

Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!," teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Kai menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Kai yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Kai di kejantanannya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Luhan, Milikku." Kai mencumbu kejantanan Luhan menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Kai selesai bermain-main, Luhan sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara. Kai menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Dada bidangnya menggesek nipple Luhan, dan Luhan merasakan kejantanan Kai yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Luhan inginkan. Kai menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan. Dan Luhan merasakan tubuh Kai yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Luhan," Kai mengerang merasakan tubuh Luhan yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Luhan. Kai ingin Luhan mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Kai bergerak, Luhan mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Kai. Kai menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Luhan dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Luhan. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sedetik kemudian, Kai membawa Luhan melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Kai mengangkat tubuhnya dari Luhan yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Luhan, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Kai mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Kai bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Luhan yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Luhan. Kai benar, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Luhan dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Luhan dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Kai.

Luhan sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Kai tidak pernah mengunjungi Luhan lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Luhan mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Kai tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Luhan berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Luhan di sini karena menganggap Luhan ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Kai tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Luhan menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Kai yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Luhan hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Kai dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Luhan melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Kai akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Luhan untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali. Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Luhan bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Chanyeol yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Chanyeol.

Luhan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Luhan terlalu besar. Karena dialah Chanyeol dihajar oleh Kai, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Chanyeol dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Chanyeol, Luhan disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Kai mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Luhan lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Luhan memang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya….

"Luhan."

Itu suara Kai. Luhan terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Kai-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Luhan yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Luhan yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Kai yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Kai melirik tangan Luhan yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Luhan baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Kai, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai,

"Ini Heechul," gumam Kai tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Kai melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Tuan, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Heechul bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin, Sementara Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Heechul….

Kalau Kai menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Kai. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Heechul. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Luhan membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Heechul memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Luhan sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Heechul sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipgloss warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Luhan menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Luhan terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya. Heechul mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Luhan,

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Kai sebelumnya," Heechul meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Kai sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi" Luhan mendengus sinis, apakah Kai juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Heechul sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Luhan sambil terus bergumam,

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Kai tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Heechul itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah tuxedo ini, Tuan Kai menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, tuxedo ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini. Heechul berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Kai memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Luhan menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Heechul, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Heechul, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah tuxedo yang luar biasa indahnya. Jasnya itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang kerah dan bahu, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Jas itu adalah jas terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Luhan, dan jas itu untuknya?

"Pakailah tuxedo ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Kai ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Heechul, menghamparkan tuxedo hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. Kata-kata terakhir Heechul sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Luhan dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan tuxedo itu.

Kai telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Kai puas. Luhan bukan kekasih Kai dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Kai harus menyadari itu.

Kai masuk dan Luhan menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Kai mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir kebelakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda. Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Luhan merasakan Kai tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Kai menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Kai menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai tuxedo?," desis Kai pelan.

Luhan mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Kai. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Luhan menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Tuxedo itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Kai sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Luhan melirik tuxedo indah itu, tuxedo itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada tuxedo itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan tuxedo itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan tuxedo secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan tuxedo itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Kai atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Luhan berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Kai melangkah maju dan otomatis Luhan melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Luhan berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Kai. Apakah Kai akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Luhan tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Kai tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Kai tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Luhan! Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Luhan, kenakan tuxedo ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Kai mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih tuxedo hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Luhan yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang tuxedo itu dengan hati-hati. Kai memperlakukan tuxedo semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Luhan meluap lagi kepada Kai, dorongan untuk menantang Kai amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Kai lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai tuxedo itu, Luhan," kali ini Kai melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Luhan langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Kai, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!', teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Kai bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai tuxedo bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai tuxedo itu," Kai tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Luhan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Luhan melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Kai yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan tuxedo itu. Tuxedo itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Luhan melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Kai dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan tuxedo itu di tubuhnya.

Kai mengamati Luhan sejenak dalam balutan tuxedo indah itu. Luhan tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Kai, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih tuxedo itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan terpana ketika Kai merobek tuxedo itu di bagian bahu kiri. Tuxedo seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Kai akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah tuxedo yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis?," Kau tidak mau memakai tuxedo ini bukan?," gumam Kai sambil menatap Luhan tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Kai meraih Luhan, mencengkeram punggung Luhan merapat ke arahnya. Luhan mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. **Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam**," Bibir Kai terasa dekat dengan bibir Luhan, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Kai menunduk dan sejenak Luhan merasa pasti bahwa Kai hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Kai mendorong Luhan menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu,

"Heechul!," suara Kai sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Heechul terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Luhan yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua laki-laki itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di bahu Luhan dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Luhan juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Luhan.

"Bereskan dia," Kai tidak menatap Luhan lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Kai seperti itu", Heechul bergumam setengah menggerutu.

Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Luhan. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada tuxedo hijau Luhan yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Heechul akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Heechul membawa tuxedo cadangan. Tuxedo itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah tuxedo hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Kai. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Heechul meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Luhan di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Luhan tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke tuxedo hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Kai.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Luhan mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Luhan cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Heechul meletakkan sepatu yang indah di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Kai menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai".

Ketika Luhan menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki bertuxedo tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Luhan menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Luhan merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Luhan mencari-cari Kai, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Luhan berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Kai dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Luhan harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Kai yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Luhan mendengarnya.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan wanita dan laki-laki cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Kai mengajaknya tinggal bersama bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun wanita dan laki-laki cantik yang pernah diajak Kai tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia laki-laki yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Kai sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", laki-laki di kelompok itu, yang bertuxedo merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Kai selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan laki-laki berkelas!"

"Tuxedonya tuxedo lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti pria miskin", suara laki-laki lain berambut kemerahan dengan tuxedo biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Kai dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Kai, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Kai pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Kai pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya"

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Luhan, desisnya dalam hati. Laki-laki dan wanita jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Kai terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Luhan hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kai berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Luhan makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Kai mendekat, wanita dan laki-laki di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Luhan menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Kai tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan laki-laki dan wanita muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Luhan, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali sayang", Kai meraih Luhan, merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Luhan mesra, "Dari semua wanita dan laki-laki cantik di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah", Kai mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan laki-laki cantik dan wanita itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Luhan menoleh, laki-laki cantik dan wanita itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Kai. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Kai terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Luhan, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Kai tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan laki-laki cantik dan wanita jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Luhan menoleh dan berhadapan dengan laki-laki cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin laki-laki cantik inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Luhan mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar laki-laki cantik itu barusan, laki-laki cantik itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Luhan membatin dalam hatinya.

"Kim Kai, kekasihmu", Laki-laki cantik itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Kai, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan laki-laki cantik dan wanita menjengkelkan itu..ups", laki-laki cantik itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", laki-laki cantik itu tertawa lagi.

Dia laki-laki yang bahagia, Luhan membatin dalam hati. Laki-laki cantik yang bahagia, ralat Luhan. Dengan tuxedo putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Laki-laki cantik di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Luhan mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", laki-laki cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Key" Senyum ramah laki-laki cantik itu menular, Luhan membalas uluran tangan Key dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Luhan", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku"

Key tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan laki-laki cantik dan wanita tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu" Luhan mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Key tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah laki-laki yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?", Luhan menatap Key penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Kim Kai, taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Key mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Kai dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran laki-laki cantik maupun wanita. Tidak pernah ada satu laki-laki cantik dan wanita pun selain pelayan yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Kai lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Key menatap Luhan dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya laki-laki yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Luhan tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Luhan bukan kekasih Kai, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Kai, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Kai.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Kai?"

Spontan Key tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Key tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Luhan memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Key dibandingkan dirinya. Laki-laki cantik itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Kai. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Kai yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Key memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Luhan, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Luhan? Kau sakit?"

Luhan menatap Key lagi, laki-laki cantik ini baik hati, mungkin saja Key bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Luhan berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Kai ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini"

Key mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Luhan, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Luhan? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Key dari Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Key dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata sipit dengan iris berwarna coklat pekat. Key rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Luhan pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Jinki", Key bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Jinki.

Suami Key tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Luhan berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Key seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah"

"Tapi Jinki, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Jinki menghentikan protes Key dan menyentuh bibir Key dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Jinki. Bukan hanya Key, pipi Luhan pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Jinki kepada isterinya. Key menyentuh lengan Jinki lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Jinki yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Luhan,

"Ini, kenalkan, Luhan", gumam Key lembut.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Jinki menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Luhan merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sipit berwarna coklat pekat itu.

"Luhan yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Jinki, Key menyentuh lengan Jinki lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Luhan penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan suami", gumamnya pada Luhan, meminta pengertian.

Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Jinki sepertinya rekan bisnis Kai. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Key.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Jinki mengangguk pada Luhan, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar", Key mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Luhan, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku", Key mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jinki. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas,

Mata Jinki terbuka, menatap Key penuh ingin tahu, "Siapa sayang?"

"Luhan, kekasih Kai"

Jinki tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Kim Kai. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Jinki mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Key, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Key menatap Jinki ingin tahu,

"Yah... Kai terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Luhan", Key mengingat permohonan Luhan tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Kai menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Jinki mengecup dahi Key lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Kai? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?", Key menatap Jinki penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Luhan tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Jinki terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Key, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Key, menggoda bibir Key dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Key tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Jinki selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Mumpung aku ada waktu, jd aku ngepost ff remake'a ini ne ^^

Gomawo yg uda nunggu ff ini update n jg yg uda nge-review chapter sebelumnya :) #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	5. Chapter 5

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Jinki duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Kai yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Kai bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Jinki tidak akrab dengan Kai, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Kai cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Jinki ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Luhan kepada Kai. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Key yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Jinki berdehem, menarik perhatian Kai dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Kai langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Jinki dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Kai tidak bisa menipu Jinki, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Jinki dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Kai…

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Jinki berusaha memancing Kai dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Kai menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?" Jinki menatap Kai lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu"

Bibir Kai mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri,

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Laki-laki itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Kai menatap Jinki lurus, menimbang-nimbang, "Aku menghormatimu Jinki, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Jinki duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Kai menghilang di baliknya. Tingkah Kai mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Jinki. Kai mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Luhan.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Kai-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Luhan bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Kai memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Luhan dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya? Tanpa basa basi, Kai melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Luhan tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada isteri Jinki?"

Luhan langsung mengkerut takut. Key mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Jinki, dan Jinki mengatakannya kepada Kai.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Kai,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Key untuk menyelamatkanku," Luhan mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Kai.

Kai menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Key untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau laki-laki itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Kai mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Luhan, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Luhan memucat. Apakah Kai benar-benar akan melukai Key? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Key dan kebaikan hati laki-laki itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Key adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Kai akan melukai Key, maka Luhan tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu" Kai menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Kai melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Luhan langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!," Luhan tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Kai sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya. Kai hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Luhan itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Luhan menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik, "Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Kai melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Luhan. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Kai tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Luhan, "Dan kau ikut denganku" wajah Luhan memucat dan menatap Kai dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Kai menyelesaikan kalimat Luhan dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Luhan, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Luhan menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Kai, Luhan maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Kai. Tetapi Kai cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Luhan, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Luhan di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Luhan, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Luhan, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Luhan dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya"

Kai mendorong Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

Kai merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan laki-laki cantik dan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Luhan, laki-laki ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Kai ingin Luhan tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Kai mengernyit melihat ekspresi Luhan. Laki-laki ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Kai sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti pasangan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Luhan menolak untuk melihatnya, Kai mendorong tubuh Luhan ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Luhan sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Kai mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Luhan, membuat muka Luhan merah padam,

"Hati-hati Luhan, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Luhan mengerjap, "Mandi?" Ada sinar geli di mata Kai,

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Luhan makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Kai yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang. Kai mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain" Luhan menatap marah ke mata Kai, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Kai melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Luhan langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang…

Luhan terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Kai yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Luhan yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Luhan yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Laki-laki ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Kai. Kai berani bertaruh bahwa Luhan sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Kai yang sedang lengah,

"Luhan," suara Kai terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Luhan lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Luhan terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Kai yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Kai bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Luhan di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Luhan mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Kai. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Kai, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Kai yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?,"

Luhan bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Kai mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Kai yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya. Kai menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Luhan yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Luhan itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Kai ingin membuat Luhan menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Kai bisa membuat Luhan merasakan kenikmatan. Kim Kai tidak pernah memaksa laki-laki cantik dan wanita jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para laki-laki cantik dan wanitalah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Luhan. Luhan-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Kai memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Luhan pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya.

Kai melirik kepada Luhan, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Luhan masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Luhan adalah celana panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Luhan begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Kai menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Luhan, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Laki-laki ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

Kai memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Tuan memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Kai tersenyum, membayangkan muka Park Jaesuk saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Jaesuk sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli, "Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Park Jaesuk adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Kai. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Kai dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Kai tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Kai.

Kai sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Jaesuk, karena Jaesuk punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaesuk pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Kai, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Jaesuk sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Kai sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Kai yang kejam membuat Jaesuk sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Kai ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Jaesuk, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

"Nanti", gumam Kai dalam hati. Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan prianya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Kai memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Chanyeol,

"Dia sudah siap?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Heechul sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu,"

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kai.

Ketika didandani oleh Heechul, Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Chanyeol mengantar Heechul kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Heechul bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Kai hanya mandi. Setelah Luhan selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Kai meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Luhan, yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Kai hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Kai benar-benar terangsang. Luhan tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Kai sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Luhan ingin Kai melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Kai yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok laki-laki jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Kai memang begitu ahli merayu laki-laki cantik dan wanita sehingga membuat Luhan hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Heechul terdengar puas, mengembalikan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Heechul, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana. Tuxedo hitamnya tampak berkilau dibagian bahu kanan dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Heechul memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Kai akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Heechul mengernyit ketika melihat Luhan tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Heechul memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Luhan memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Kai hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya. Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk.

"Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Luhan, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, "Tuan Kai sudah menunggu di bawah."

Luhan diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Kai berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Luhan tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Kai adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?," akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya. Kai menoleh sedikit dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar" Luhan mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Luhan dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan -awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku". Tentu saja Luhan membantah.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Laki-laki yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Luhan menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Kai yang vulgar itu.

"Luhan," Kai mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Kai menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Luhan menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Luhan, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Kai jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Kai sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Luhan dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan holemu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Kai berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Park Jaesuk sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat. Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Kim Kai."

Telephone ditutup, dan Jaesuk terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Kim Kai, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Jaesuk didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Kai. Entah kenapa Kai diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua laki-laki cantik dan wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Jaesuk dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak laki-laki cantik dan wanita, semua yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Kim Kai harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda me-review ff ini, memfollow maupun memfavorite ff ini #deepbow

Mianhae klo tdk menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu yg me-review ff remake'a ini #deepbow

Maupun ada jg silent reader buat baca ff ini, gomawo jg ^_^

Big Thanks review chingudeul :D #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	6. Chapter 6

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya. Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Kai menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan. Kai tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Luhan melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Kai berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Luhan, ayah Kai adalah orang Korea dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Kai lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kai. Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Kai menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan dan duduk di depan Luhan,

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Kai menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Luhan terdiam menatap Kai. Orangtua Kai juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Kai itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Kai memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Luhan terpesona dengan tampilannya, Kai menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Luhan menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Kai menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Kai luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Kai memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Luhan sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Luhan dalam kondisi laki-laki itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin laki-laki itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Kai mau bersabar dan menundukkan laki-laki keras kepala ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Luhan terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram, Kai tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Luhan ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Kai berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Luhan sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Kai yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Kai tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkannya.

"Bagus," Kai bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah crème brûlée, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Kai, Luhan waspada sepenuhnya. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Luhan tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Kai. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Kai tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya.

Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Kai sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Luhan dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,

"Lupakan saja!," dengan marah Kai melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Chanyeol!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyiapkan mobil Kai, dan Luhan mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Kai selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Evil, nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Kai…. Kabel itu akan putus.

Evil terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Jaesuk yang menyedihkan.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Kai tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Luhan mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Kai selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Luhan mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Luhan mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Luhan!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Luhan membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Kai, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Kai melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa…..?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Luhan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Bagaimana dia?," Kai menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut, Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Luhan menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!," sekali lagi Kai bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Kyuhyun, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Kai yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dia menghampiri Kai dan mencoba menjelaskan,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Kai, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…."

"Cari darah itu…Chanyeol!," Kai berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Luhan, apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB," dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Kai tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga AB"

"Tuan Kai, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Chanyeol menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya marah,

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau…," Kai terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Luhan yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

Kai duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Luhan berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Kai merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Jaesuk," Kai menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Kai pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Chanyeol bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Kai terdengar mengerikan dan Chanyeol tahu Kai sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Jaesuk berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Kai sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Chanyeol tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan," Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat Kai hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?" "Jaesuk tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Evil."

Evil. Kai pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Evil adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Evil karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Evil terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Jaesuk dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Luhan, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

Luhan terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah. "Ups aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Luhan mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah dokter.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Kyuhyun, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Luhan berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Kai dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?," Luhan bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Kai yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Kai terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Luhan malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup"

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Kai berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Kai. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Luhan menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?," Kai mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Luhan.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Kyuhyun tak pernah pudar hingga Luhan menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Kai," ekspresi Dokter Kyuhyun berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya

untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Kai membicarakan Luhan seolah-olah Luhan tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dokter Kyuhyun tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Kai tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Luhan berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Luhan. Jaesuk masih dalam pengejaran dan Evil berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Kai harus menjaga Luhan dengan ekstra hati-hati. Dokter Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Luhan,

"Baiklah Luhan, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Luhan terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Kyuhyun pergi.

Kai menatap Luhan dan mencibir, "Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal. Luhan menatap Kai dan mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perjaka yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Kai benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perjaka dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Luhan benar-benar marah kepada Kai, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya. Kai duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan dan menatap lurus,

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, pria yang sudah dinodai oleh Kim Kai"

"Hentikan!", Luhan menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Kai yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Kai langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Luhan,

"Luhan? Kau kenapa? Luhan...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku cuma sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Kai membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Luhan, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Luhan di ranjang. Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Kai benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Luhan kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Kai benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Kai, tubuh Luhan sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Kai jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Luhan sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Kai menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Kai pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Luhan kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?", Chanyeol muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Kai hanya bersandar di pintu,

Kai menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Kai juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Kai menyentakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Luhan yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya"

Kai lalu melangkah pergi, dan Chanyeol tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Kai. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Kyuhyun menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Luhan, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Luhan mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Kyuhyun,

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?" Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Kyuhyun,

"Terima kasih dokter" Dokter Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka laki-laki cantik seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Kai" tertegun Luhan mendengar perkataan Dokter Kyuhyun itu, "Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Kyuhyun memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Ah maafkan aku Luhan, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Kai"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Kai di ruang gawat darurat kemarin", Dokter Kai terkekeh Luhan mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kai di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Kyuhyun sepertinya tahu bahwa Luhan bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya,

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu", ditatapnya Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Kai adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Luhan memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Kyuhyun kepadanya, "Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu" Ketika Luhan menatap Dokter Kyuhyun dengan bingung, Dokter Kyuhyun mendesah,

"hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Kai yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Kai juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim Kai. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Luhan tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Kai sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya. Dokter Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat Luhan termenung,

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat" Ketika Dokter Kyuhyun sudah sampai di pintu, Luhan memanggilnya,

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan bertanya-tanya,

"Ada apa Luhan? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya" Dokter Kyuhyun tersenyum,

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Kyuhyun pergi, Luhan tercenung. Cerita Dokter Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Kai sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Luhan teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Kai yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kai karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Luhan takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Kai, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Kai, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Luhan hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Kyuhyun menolongnya? Jika Luhan meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Kyuhyun mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Kyuhyun menganggap Luhan adalah kekasih Kai, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah Dokter Kyuhyun jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Kyuhyun malah melaporkannya pada Kai, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Kai. Malam itu Luhan tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Kai terus-menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Luhan dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Luhan bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : "Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Luhan...

Chanyeol melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Kai, "Kami berhasil menangkap Jaesuk"

Kai yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup" "Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Kai.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Jaesuk, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Kai... Dan pelacurnya. Evil tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Evil akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda nge-review ff remake'a ini jg memfollow maupun memfavorite ff ini #deepbow mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne #deepbow

Big Thanks review chingu :)

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	7. Chapter 7

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya. Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Kai masuk ke kamar perawatan Luhan tengah malam. Saat itu Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Kai berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Luhan. Begitu damai laki-laki ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya. Kai sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Luhan. Laki-laki itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun. Kai mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Luhan.

Luhan merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Luhan mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata. Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Kim Kai. Kai sedang melumat bibir Luhan, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Luhan, menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah terbangun. Dengan lembut Kai menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Luhan, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Kim Kai di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Luhan berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Kai yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Luhan setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Kai dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Kai langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Luhan di pipinya.

Luhan langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Kai dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Kai dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Kai dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Luhan dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Kai penuh gairah.

Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Kai, Luhan menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Kai, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana. Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Kai, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Kai menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Luhan, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Tangan Kai menggenggam jemari Luhan, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang", bisiknya parau.

Wajah Luhan memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Kai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu"

Luhan meremas kejantanan itu dan Kai mengerang, perasaan bahwa Kai benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Luhan merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Jemari Luhan bereksplorasi di tubuh Kai, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Luhan dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Kai mengangkat kepala Luhan dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Luhan dibaringkan dengan Kai berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Luhan, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Luhan membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Kai melumat bibir Luhan yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Kai melumat bibir Luhan tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah. Luhan merasakan jemari Kai mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Luhan, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Luhan menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Kai menyentuh kejantanannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Luhan terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya. Kai sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Luhan merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah...", napas Kai yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Kai mengecupnya lagi, "apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Luhan menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Kai ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Luhan yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Kai menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Kai menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Luhan.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Luhan mencengkeram punggung Kai yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Kai berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Luhan bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka. Ketika Kai menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Luhan dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Luhan sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak, 'sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya' desah Lana dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Kai di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Luhan baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Kai yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Kai benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya. Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Luhan mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Luhan amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Kai. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam. Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?, Luhan memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi laki-laki jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Luhan telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Kai yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi laki-laki murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Kai, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti laki-laki cantik dan wanita yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih",

Suara itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Luhan ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Heii", dokter Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Luhan, "Kenapa Luhan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Kai.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya". Luhan menatap Dokter Kyuhyun tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Luhan penuh kemarahan. Dokter Kyuhyun terpana kaget,

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Luhan, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Kai, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Kai. Dokter Kyuhyun mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Kyuhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya,

"Wow...", tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa" Luhan menatap Dokter Kyuhyun penuh tekad,

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kai, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya" Dokter Kyuhyun tercenung mendengar kata-kata Luhan,

"Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit", lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Kai memang benar adanya, menyekap laki-laki tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan", dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Luhan, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Kai yang jahat.

Kai masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Kyuhyun pergi, dan Luhan senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Kai mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Kyuhyun tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Kai menatap Luhan tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Luhan menatap Kai, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Luhan memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Luhan", Kai memanggil nama Luhan dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?", sela Luhan marah dengan tatapan berapi-api. Kai membalas tatapan Luhan tak kalah tajam,

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Evil sedang mengincar kita berdua"

Evil, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Evil adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku", Kai melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Jaesuk habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Evil... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua". Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang, orang bernama Evil ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Luhan", Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Evil, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Chanyeol. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman", Dengan tercenung Kai mengawasi Luhan, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini" Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Luhan panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!

Dengan impulsif Luhan memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Luhan?", Kai langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku...", Luhan mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!", Kai memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Kyuhyun yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Kai?"

"Dia kesakitan!", suara Kai meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Kyuhyun menangkap isyarat mata Luhan dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Kai, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Kai tercenung dan menatap Luhan frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin

Dan Luhan mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Luhan oleh Dokter Kyuhyun, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat. Ketika Luhan menyadari Dokter Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Kyuhyun memberi isyarat, menyuruh Luhan menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik. Yang tidak disangka Luhan, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Luhan, Dokter Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Kyuhyun menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?", Tanya dokter Kyuhyun cepat.

Luhan masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Kyuhyun, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Kyuhyun sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi", Dokter Kyuhyun langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai. Detik itu juga Luhan sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Luhan mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu. Setelah semua beres, Luhan memanggil Dokter Kyuhyun yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan", gumam Dokter Kyuhyun ketika Luhan sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya, "Ayo"

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Kai di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Kyuhyun mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum. Posisi tubuh Dokter Kyuhyun menutupi Luhan sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Luhan menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang. Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Luhan menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Kyuhyun mengajak Luhan setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Kai yang duduk di sofa,

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai"

Kai mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu, "Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?" Chanyeol melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu" Kai mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Luhan, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Kai meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Chanyeol. Dan pada sat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Kai masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Kai, Luhan melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

Dokter Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Luhan yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Kyuhyun penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Kita akan kemana dokter?" Dokter Kyuhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum manis,

"Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Kai tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Luhan mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

Kai menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Luhan di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Luhan berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Kai,

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?," suara Kai terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Chanyeol sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Tetapi karena Dokter Kyuhyun tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Kyuhyun adalah Evil yang ditakuti itu?

Kai masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Luhan melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Laki-laki itu sekarang ada di tangan Evil.

Chanyeol datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Kai,

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Kai, profil Dokter Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengan profil Evil. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat," Kai menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Luhan, sebelum terlambat," Kai memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Luhan harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Luhan berada di tangan Evil yang sangat kejam. Kai akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

"Luhan, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Luhan lembut. Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Dokter Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Luhan turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Kyuhyun membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Luhan mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter Kyuhyun?" Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng,

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Kai pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu". Luhan menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Dokter Kyuhyun melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Luhan mengikutinya. Kamar untuk Luhan adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Luhan menguap dan Dokter Kyuhyun terkekeh,

"Tidurlah Luhan, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar". Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Kai" Dokter Kyuhyun melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang,

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, aku senang bisa membawamu ke sini," Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Luhan terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari. Dengan langkah hati-hati Luhan turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum….

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Luhan dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong. Luhan membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat. Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Kai sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Kai yang sedang bersama Luhan. Dan melihat ekspresi Kai di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Luhan terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Chanyeol datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Kai yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya. Kai langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Luhan, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

Mata Luhan hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Luhan diikat di sebuah kursi dan Luhan sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Kyuhyun memainkan pisau itu di dekat Luhan, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan. "Karena itulah aku dipanggil Evil," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Luhan, "Yah kenalkan, akulah Evil yang kalian cari-cari itu"

Luhan mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Kai. Dokter Kyuhyun tertawa melihat usaha Luhan yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Luhan ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Luhan,

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Kyuhyun memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Luhan, "Aku ragu apakah Kai masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau mukamu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Luhan membuat mata Luhan terpejam ketakutan. Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Kyuhyun menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Kai!

"Aku bukan pelacur Kai!," dengan lantang Luhan meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Kyuhyun,

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Kai dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Dokter Kyuhyun tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini…. Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah….," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main- main di depan Luhan, "Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Kai, pasti aku akan puas sekali….

Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Kai dengan tanganku sendiri," Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Kyuhyun mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Luhan merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

Kai memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Chanyeol dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Kai mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Dokter Kyuhyun sudah melukai Luhan dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Evil," suara Kai dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Luhan, dia tidak ingin Luhan terluka lebih dari ini. Dokter Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Kai berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Kyuhyun mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Kai, "Kau lihat Kai, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Kai marah. Tawa Dokter Kyuhyun membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Kyuhyun bergerak ke sebelah Luhan dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya,

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu". Luhan terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Kai sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Kai, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Dokter Kyuhyun menatap Kai dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya dileher Luhan, "Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu…dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu," Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Kyuhyun mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya. Kai sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Luhan. Sekali lagi, Kai menyelamatkan Luhan dari kematian. Dokter Kyuhyun tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Kai yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Kai, tetapi Kai menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu…," Kai menerjang dokter Kyuhyun ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Kyuhyun, Evil itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Kai terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Luhan menghentikannya.

Kai melihat Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, perhatian Kai teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Luhan, pada saat itulah, Dokter Kyuhyun yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Kai tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Kai dan…

DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Kyuhyun ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Kai menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Kyuhyun ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Chanyeol yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Kai memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Luhan, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Luhan, dan laki-laki itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya.

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Luhan berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini. Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya…. Aduh!

Luhan merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Luhan akibat pengalaman buruknya itu. Luhan terduduk, Kai telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Kai? Karena dia melayani Kai dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Luhan memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Kai, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Luhan masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Luhan menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Kai. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Luhan menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Kai yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Kai memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Luhan, dia memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik... Apakah dia memang menganggap Luhan sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Luhan memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Kai murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah? Seharusnya Luhan merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Luhan merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Kai... Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya. Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matangmatang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini. Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis".

Luhan terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Kai di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya. Dengan kasar Luhan menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kai marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!," serunya menuduh, "Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Kai tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?," kali ini Luhan berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Luhan?," Kai mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Luhan melihat, telapak tangan Kai di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur," desis Luhan tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!," Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan menantang. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Luhan lurus-lurus,

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Luhan dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?", Kai menunduk dan mengamati Luhan. Luhan terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Kai,

"Luhan", Kai memanggil Luhan dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Luhan akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Luhan ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu". Kai terkekeh,

"Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh", Kai menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Luhan, "Maafkan aku". Luhan tertegun karena permintaan maaf Kai, dia menatap Kai dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini", lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu" Luhan mendengus,

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja" Kai menatap Luhan tajam,

"Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku", Kai menatap Luhan lurus-lurus, "Kau adalah kelemahanku" Pipi Luhan memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Kai. Tetapi karena cara Kai mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Kai mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu. Dan Kai tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Kai mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Luhan langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Kai dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Kai, memperhatikan reaksi Luhan, "Kau seharusnya takut Luhan, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini".

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Luhan sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Chanyeol masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Luhan belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Luhan berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Luhan berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Luhan memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Kai rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Kai mengejutkan Luhan, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Kai duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam. Dengan angkuh Luhan mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Luhan tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini," Kai menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Kai terasa begitu menggoda, Luhan tidak berani. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Kai mengangkat alis melihat Luhan nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Luhan," lelaki itu mengulang lagi katakatanya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini" Luhan menatap Kai curiga,

"Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Kai dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Luhan, dia ingin Luhan terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya,

"Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak

merusakkannya" kata-kata Kai terasa menyinggung Luhan, jangan-jangan Kai bahkan menyangka Luhan ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Kai untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Luhan menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Kai. Luhan sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Kai tersenyum. Pria itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Luhan di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Luhan yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?," Luhan akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Kai sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Luhan mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Kai dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam. Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Kai itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri,

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Takut, Luhan?," Kai bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan… ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa" Oh Ya! Tatapan Kai kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Luhan merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!," Luhan setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Kai mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Luhan," suara Kai mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Kai dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Luhan tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?," Kai mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Luhan yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah. Sejak Luhan dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Luhan hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kai, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Kai mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah. Luhan menoleh lagi dan menatap Kai dengan menantang, "Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke," Tatapan Kai kepada Luhan terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya". Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Lana, "Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?," Luhan mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Kai. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima"

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda nunggu lanjutan ff remake'a ini ne #deepbow

Big Thanks untuk semua yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne...

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	8. Chapter 8

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya. Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Luhan tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Kai bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Luhan tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Kai kalau dia mengikuti Kai untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Kai, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Kai.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini". Api menyala di mata Kai, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Luhan masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Kai, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Luhan tidak yakin kalau Kai akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" , suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Luhan. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Kai duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?," Luhan berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di dinding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Kai, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Luhan berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Kai. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Luhan melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Kai selama menunggunya. Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Luhan mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Kai sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kai?" Kai mendengus dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam,

"Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku" Luhan mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Kai bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan,

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Luhan, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau … melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?," Kai menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Luhan.

"Apakah kau mabuk Kai?," Luhan melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Luhan ingin melarikan diri dari Kai. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Kim Kai tidak pernah mabuk," Kai melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap-endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Luhan"

Luhan tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Kai kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Luhan langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Kai sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Kai mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan Kai yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Kai sudah menahannya di semua sisi. Luhan ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Luhan mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Kai berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya" Luhan terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Kai begitu kuatnya,

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Kim Kai?," Luhan berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan laki-laki cantik maupun wanita dari pemerkosaan" Kata-kata Luhan rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Kai kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Kai melepaskan Luhan,

"Sialan!," Kai berbisik marah di telinga Luhan dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Luhan berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Kai ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Luhan semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Kai.

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Kai luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Kai sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Chanyeol dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi. Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka. Chanyeol masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Kai,

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Luhan sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Luhan lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Chanyeol!," Kai menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi. Kai berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di tenggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada laki-laki cantik dan wanita yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang laki-laki cantik dan wanita, dia ingin Luhan. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada laki-laki cantik itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Luhan, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Luhan ada di kamar. Heechul ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Luhan, sedangkan laki-laki cantik itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan. Heechul langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Kai masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?" Kai menatap Luhan marah,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Kim Kai bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?" Luhan menegakkan dagunya menantang,

"Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar pria kecil yang keras kepala!" Luhan mengernyit marah,

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai tuan Kai yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Kai? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Kai kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Luhan tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Kai tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu" Luhan melangkah mundur tanpa sadar,

"Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm…. Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Luhan penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!," Luhan berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas. Kai terkekeh,

"Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Kai melumat seluruh bibir Luhan, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Luhan, bertautan dengan lidah Luhan dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Luhan, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Luhan terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Kai yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai.

"Luhan.. sudah siap untukku" mata Kai menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Luhan keras. Kai menyipitkan mata, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menuduh,

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku" Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua laki-laki cantik dan wanita pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Kai berperilaku lembut. Oh, Luhan pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku", Luhan menatap Kai dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu" Tertegun sejenak, lalu Kai mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke"

Dan ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, Kai sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Kai atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Luhan tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Kai seperti pria murahan. Seperti para kekasih Kai yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Kai dengan penuh harga diri.

Kai berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Luhan di lantai dua. Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Kai menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Pria itu ada di sana dan Kai seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap pria itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Luhan.

Kai tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Luhan terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Luhan berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis. Luhan tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Kai menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu pria itu membuat gerakan membuka kemejanya. Kai menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet pria berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Luhan melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Kai mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Luhan di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya. Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Kai menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Luhan malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela 'meskipun dia tidak sengaja'.

Dan Kai sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Kai melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan piyama tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Luhan mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang,

"Ada apa Kai?" Kai terengah menahan kemarahan,

"Jendela itu!," tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," teriaknya marah. Luhan menatap Kai bingung,

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena….

Kai berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan,

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Kai melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Luhan, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Luhan masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya. Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Luhan tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Luhan menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Heechul, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Luhan,

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?," tanya Luhan ingin tahu. Heechul melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum,

"Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Kai yang terbaru," jawab Heechul datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Kim Kai yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah tinggal bersama Kai, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu" Pipi Luhan merah padam, tetapi Heechul sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Luhan sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Luhan?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan semakin merah padam.

"Tuan Luhan?", Chanyeol masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Luhan mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?", suara Luhan tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kai membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Kai ingin bertemu anda", Bagus. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke kamar Kai,

"Di kamar ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dan entah Luhan salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Kai.

"Ya Tuan, Tuan Kai ingin menemui anda di kamar ini" Sejenak Luhan ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Luhan sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Kai menantangnya dan Luhn tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah", Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya, Dia langsung berhadapan Kai yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Chanyeol menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang,

"Selamat malam Luhan", Kai tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh lima….", senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja" Hening, Kai terdiam dan Luhan menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu,

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Kai begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam. Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya?

Luhan ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Kai tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Luhan berpikir bahwa Kai mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Luhan mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Kai.

Luhan mengamati Kai lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Kai begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan. Luhan tidak suka, dia lebih suka Kai yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Kai yang seperti ini. Dengan Kai yang meledak-ledak Luhan bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Kai yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan. Kai mengamati reaksi Luhan melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Luhan. Mulai malam ini," Kai mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa? Keringat membasahi dahi Luhan, Kai bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya? Apakah Kai ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Kai tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Luhan menatap mata Kai dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Luhan? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?" Luhan menatap Kai marah,

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Luhan" desis Kai tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada pasangan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi" Luhan tertegun. Apakah Kai benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti putera raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Kim Kai dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Luhan ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Luhan yakin Kai tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Kai akan membiarkan Luhan mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Luhan menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Luhan menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat. Ada nyala di mata Kai,

"Apa Luhan? Aku tidak mendengar" Kai sengaja dan Luhan menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu! ,

"Kau, aku memilih kau" Senyum di bibir Kai adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Luhan melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya. Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas,

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini n jg yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	9. Chapter 9

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya. Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Kai membaringkan Luhan ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup dibalik resleting celana Luhan dan langsung menyentuh pusat kejantanannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Kai menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Luhan sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Luhan menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah," Kai merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan nipple itu. Lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menghisap pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Luhan hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan celana Luhan dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Kai menyentuh pusat kejantanannya dan Luhan merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Kai mau memasukinya. Dan Kai sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Luhan mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku," Kai mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Luhan yang bergairah di bawahnya, "Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi"

Kai menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Kai bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Luhan. Ketika kehangatan Kai merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Luhan mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Luhan terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Kai mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Luhan menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Kai ketika Luhan terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Luhan ke Kai, ada yang berubah. Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Kai. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Luhan bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Kai biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu. Tanpa di temani siapapun, Luhan menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca. Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Luhan terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan. Luhan menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Luhan mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Luhan meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Luhan mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun…. Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Luhan tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda. Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Luhan luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu…. Wajah perempuan itu…. Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Luhan sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Luhan yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia bukan perempuan tetapi laki-laki, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia…?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini"

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Luhan merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Chanyeol lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Kai akan sangat marah…."

"Kumohon," Luhan menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Kai" Wajah Chanyeol mengeras,

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Kai"

Perkataan Chanyeol itu makin membuat Luhan penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Kai menyekapnya selama ini? Luhan akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Kai menyekapku?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang,

"Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya,"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Luhan juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu.

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Kim Baekhyun," Chanyeol bergumam datar, menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam.

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Luhan mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Kim Baekhyun? Apakah dia ibu Kai? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Kai bernama Kim Francessa.

"Bukan ibu tuan Kai," Chanyeol sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Luhan,

"Nyonya Kim Baekhyun adalah almarhum isteri Tuan Kai"

Luhan terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Kai pernah punya isteri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Kai menikahi Nyonya Baekhyun ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Kai lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Kai sangat mencintai isterinya," Chanyeol berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Kai ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah….tetapi….Nyonya Baekhyun memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna…..," Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita,

"Kemudian Nyonya Baekhyun hamil… mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas… bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko…. Nyonya Baekhyun seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah…," Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Kai, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Kai sendiri"

"Kai menentangnya?," Luhan membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Kai menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Baekhyun taruhannya," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Baekhyun keguguran".

Luhan tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Baekhyun di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Baekhyun ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir….kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Baekhyun dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah….," Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Nyonya Baekhyun semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Kai menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya"

Air mata Luhan menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Luhan teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati…. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

Sejak kematian Nyonya Baekhyun, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Kai berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jadi, karena itukah Kai menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa….."

"Chanyeol" Suara dingin Kai dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Chanyeol memucat menemukan Kai sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Luhan," Mata Kai menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Baekhyun kepada Luhan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Kai bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Luhan, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Luhan termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Kim Baekhyun yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Kai mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Baekhyun. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Luhan, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kai menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Kai bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Baekhyun. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Kai-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Kai atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Kai yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Kai.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu" Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan tidak menyadari kedatangan Kai. Luhan mengamati Kai, lelaki itu tampak lelah,

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Luhan mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh. Kai melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Luhan duduk, dan menatap tajam,

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!," Napas Luhan terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Luhan? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan"

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun"

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!," Kai menyela tampak marah. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Luhan berkata,

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Kai. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi," Luhan menatap Kai sungguh-sungguh, "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan"

"Penawaran katamu?," Kai mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu salah"

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Kai. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati"

Luhan melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Kai masih menganggap remeh ancaman Luhan yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya. Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Chanyeol melapor bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?," Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum laki-laki itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya" Kai melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Luhan terbaring lemah di ranjang. Laki-laki ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?," Kai mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?" Luhan membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Kai mengernyit, wajah Luhan tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, laki-laki itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Luhan, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!" Pernyataan itu membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Kai, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing,

"Kau… berjanji…?," gumamnya lemah. Kai menatap Luhan marah,

"Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Kim Kai. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!" Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Luhan berusaha menantang tatapan marah Kai dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Kim Kai selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Luhan," Kai mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Luhan duduk,

"Kau bisa minum?"

Luhan haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Luhan langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Kai lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Luhan, "Pria keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu,

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Luhan. Kai duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya. Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Luhan, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Kai masih bermain-main di bibir Luhan, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Kai melepaskan bibir Luhan, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan dan menatapnya tegang,

"Besok Heechul akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Chanyeol akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini" Kai mendesis tajam,

"Aku memaksa, Luhan dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku"

Luhan terdiam. Kai membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekuensinya Luhan harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Kai untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi koleksi sepatu, kacamata dan topi yang bahkan tidak sempat Luhan pakai. Pegawai Kai sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Luhan melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Kai tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Luhan tidak berani bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Seharusnya Luhan berbahagia, Dahi Luhan berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Luhan menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Kai, Luhan memasuki mobil hitam itu. Chanyeol menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Kai dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Luhan memberanikan diri menatap rumah Kai, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Kim Kai. Luhan mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Luhan luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Kai mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Kai dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Luhan pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Luhan, menolak menyebut nama Kai demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Luhan menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Sambil menyantap makanannya Luhan menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Luhan harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Luhan, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Luhan harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Luhan menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Luhan bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. Ketika Luhan selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Luhan teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Luhan mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Luhan waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Kai, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Luhan tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Kai yang ingin mencelakainya? Luhan bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Kai pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Luhan. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Luhan mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Luhan masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Kyuhyun yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Luhan meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu,

"Siapa?," Luhan menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Tuan Luhan? Saya Jongdae, pengacara yang dikirim kemari" Pengacara?,

"Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Luhan masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Jongdae dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Jongdae tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Jinki dan Key" Luhan tertarik,

"Apakah Key yang mengirimmu kemari"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Key menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Jongdae mengangkat bahu,

"Saya dikirim oleh Kai"

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Boleh saya masuk, Anda boleh tenang, saya bukan orang jahat," Jongdae tersenyum dengan gaya profesional. Luhan mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Kai telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Kai atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya," Jongdae meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi, 'Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget. Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Tuan," Jongdae menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi langsung Kai" Dan Jongdae pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Saya ingin bertemu tuan Kim Kai." Luhan bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Luhan merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Jongdae kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Kim Kai kata Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Luhan mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu,

"Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Kim Kai"

"Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Kim Kai tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Kai jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Luhan mengagetkannya.

Luhan menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Luhan sambil menatap Jinki yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Luhan mengingat kemesraan Jinki dan Key di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Jinki dan Key ketika mereka bertatapan. Resepsionist itu menatap Jinki dan sudah pasti mengenalinya,

"Oh, Tuan Lee Jinki, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Luhan mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Jinki dengan tatapan memuja, "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Kai mendadak harus ke luar negeri". Jinki dan Luhan sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Kai ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Jinki tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Luhan merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Jinki mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari," Jinki menoleh kepada Luhan, "Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah".

Luhan mau tak mau menahan senyum. Jinki tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Kai.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Key menitip salam kepadamu," dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Jinki mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Luhan menatap punggung Jinki yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Key memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Jinki…

"Tuan Luhan?," kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift,

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya,

"Aku mencari Kai," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Chanyeol, "Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini" Chanyeol menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti,

"Tuan Kai ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya"

"Itu uang anda," sela Chanyeol tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Kai" Luhan tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman,

"Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda"

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini n jg yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Big Thanks buat semua yg nge-review ff ini #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne #deepbow

Aku jg mau ngucapin "Merry Christmast 2014 and Happy New Year 2015", buat yg ngerayain Hari Natal hari ini. Supaya natal tahun ini menjadi berkat buat kita semua. Amin.

God Bless You :)

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	10. Chapter 10

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha Chapter 10

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya. Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Chanyeol duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk,

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Kai saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "Seharusnya dari awal saya

menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Kai menahan saya." Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Kai tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Kai bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan Tuan Kai" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya membantah,

"Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Kai, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!," Luhan teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda" Mata Chanyeol menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Kai waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Kai sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Kai"

"Penawaran?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan hati-hati,

"Ya… penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Kai berubah pikiran"

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda" Luhan tertegun, pucat pasi,

"Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Kai, harap Anda memaklumi," Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Kai, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Kai sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Kai."

Luhan hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Chanyeol berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Luhan, "Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Kai, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Kai langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda" Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri Kai. Dada Luhan terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan…walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…," Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Kai langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Kai, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Kai tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda….," Chanyeol menatap Luhan miris, "Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Kai"

Luhan hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Chanyeol sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Chanyeol berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur….. Luhan cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol adalah kebenaran, maka Luhan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Luhan sudah dijual menjadi isteri Kai di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Luhan mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Kai sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan tuan Kai tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Kai membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Chanyeol menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Kai mengkhawatirkan Anda"

Kai mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Luhan adalah laki-laki cantik yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, laki-laki yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya…. "Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Kai menyela pembicaraan kita," Chanyeol berkata-kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Kai hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Kai adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri" Seiring berjalannya waktu? Chanyeol mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Luhan,

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Kai…. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut" Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah….

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Chanyeol melembut melihat pipi Luhan merona merah, lalu menatap Luhan dengan menyesal, "Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Luhan. Percayalah, tuan Kai terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda,"

Chanyeol menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Kai"

Luhan merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Chanyeol ini benar… dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Luhan harus merasa malu. Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah. Dan Kai bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Kai tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… Kai akan memperisteri Anda" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Kai masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Kai kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Luhan menolak Kai, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Kai menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya…?" Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Kai kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Kai berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Kai, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi" Luhan mengernyit,

"Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya… jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?" Chanyeol mengangguk, minta permakluman,

"Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti saya bisa menjamin itu Tuan Kai benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Kai benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam Nyonya Baekhyun".

Meminta izin kepada isterinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih… kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya…. Hampir seperti… patah hati.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Luhan sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Kai akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Luhan sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Luhan bertatapan wajah dengan Kai. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Luhan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Luhan berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Kai, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya. Kai terdiam,

"Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Chanyeol menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Luhan, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Luhan mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Kim Kai masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini. Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Kai masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi indah itu. Kai langsung duduk di sofa cokelat itu, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja,

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?," Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada," Luhan punya cheese cake strawberry di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam. Tanpa gangguan Kai. Kai menatap Luhan seolah mengukur-ukur,

"Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu"

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Luhan, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?" Luhan mengangguk,

"Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu"

"Penawaran?," Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku"

"Luhan," Kai terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau…," mata Kai berubah sensual, "Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian"

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku," Kai bersedekap, menatap Luhan yang mulai emosi, "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula"

"Kenapa?," Luhan tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Baekhyun?" Wajah Kai mengeras ketika Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun, bibirnya mengetat,

"Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?," Luhan sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Kai! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Kai berdiri di depan Luhan, siap berkonfrontasi, "Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Luhan ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Luhan, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Luhan dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Luhan, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah,

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Kim Kai," Luhan menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Kai terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Kai mendekatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku" Luhan menatap Kai dengan cemas,

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Kai?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Kai menyentuh paha Luhan. Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai. Jemari Kai membimbing agar paha Luhan melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka" Luhan terkesiap, merasakan jemari Kai menyelusup di balik celananya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang… seperti ini… ", Kai mendesah di telinga Luhan, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Luhan, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak, Luhan terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Kai dengan erat. Kai menunduk, tangannya yang bebas membukakan pakaian atasan Luhan, untuk membuka jalannya ke nipple Luhan. Saat tangan Kai menangkup nipplenya, Luhan mengigit bibir Kai,

"Menggigit, Luhan?," Kai menyeringai, "Ck…ck…ck," jari Kai bergerak lebih dalam lagi. Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Luhan ketika menatap Kai,

"Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Kim Kai"

Kai mulai mencium leher Luhan, bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian nipplenya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya berantakan dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Kai dengan lembut. Mendadak Kai tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Luhan-nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

Kai mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Luhan yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Luhan yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Luhan akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Luhan menolak Kai dengan kata-kata, Kai tahu bahwa tubuh Luhan tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Luhan terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Kai. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Kai benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Luhan memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Kai bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Luhan langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Kai yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Luhan. Kalaupun Luhan menolak lamarannya, Luhan yakin Kai tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?," Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya. Hening sejenak, lalu Kai mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut,

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Luhan. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku"

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Luhan. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Bahkan Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Kai.

Kalau Luhan mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Kai, akankah suatu saat nanti Kai akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Luhan? Bukan Baekhyun? Akankah suatu saat nanti Luhan diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Ya Kai. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu" Kai memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Luhan erat,

"Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya".

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Kim Kai, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Tuxedo Luhan didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Kai. Laki-laki cantik dan wanita menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Kim Kai berlabuh. Semua laki-laki cantik dan wanita pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Kim Kai. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Kim Kai yang terdahulu, Baekhyun yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Kai terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang Kai. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. Apakah aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini? Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?

Pintu terbuka dan Kai masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?," Kai melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Luhan, "Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Kai menghela pundak Luhan supaya berdiri menghadapnya, "Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..," tatapan Kai tampak sensual.

Luhan menatap Kai dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Luhan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Kai.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan," Luhan bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Pengaturan?," Kai mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita" Mata cokelat Kai membara,

"Kau isteriku Luhan, dan aku berhak atasmu".

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Luhan menatap Kai tajam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku …."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?," Kai melepaskan pegangannya dari Luhan dengan pahit. Pipi Luhan merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri,

"Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman"

"Oke," desis Kai, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau… apalagi memakai obat itu" Kai mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan sensual,

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Luhan makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga" Kai terkekeh,

"Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut, "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?," godanya. Luhan berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Kai yang menjurus itu,

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Luhan betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Kai untuknya, belum lagi sepatu, topi dan kacamata mahal yang dibeli Kai seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Kai harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan pria cantik dan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Kai menajam lagi, "Kau isteriku Luhan, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau" Luhan mengernyit dan menantang mata Kai, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah,

"Oke…kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan" Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untu berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?" Pipi Luhan merona dan menatap Kai dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Kai mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini & jg yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga bisa menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne #deepbow

Mianhae jg klo ffnya ga ada spasinya, soalnya aku ngepost lewat hp.

Mohon dimaklumi ne #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	11. Chapter 11

[REMAKE] Sleep With The Devil by Santhy Agatha Chapter 11

Genre :: Romance

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa baca novel Sleep With The Devil (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya. Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). YAOI. M-PREG

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake Sleep With The Devil KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Luhan tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Kai, "Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu… kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu…"

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!," kesabaran Kai tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Luhan dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Luhan merasakan tubuh Kai yang mengeras disana, "Kau rasakan itu?," Kai menatap Luhan, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," Jemari Kai menuruni sisi lengan Luhan dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi nipplenya, meremasnya lembut, "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!" Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?," Kai terus meremas nipple Luhan dengan posesif. Luhan adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali,

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Kai memperlembut tuntutannya, "Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap"

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Kai masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Luhan tidak mau melanjutkan. Laki-laki ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Kai dan Kai menghargainya, dan karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Kai dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Luhan pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Baekhyun.

Kai sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Luhan karena kemiripannya dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Baekhyun. Tidak lagi. Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Baekhyun dulu, Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Kai bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Baekhyun lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Luhan terasa… berbeda… tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Luhan? Laki-laki itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Kai menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Luhan. Luhan bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Luhan. Dan Kai tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Luhan, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Luhan tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Kai dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Kai senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan. Kai tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh bergairah,

"Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Luhan?," jemari Kai mengusap ujung nipple Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku…..," sekujur tubuh Luhan bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Kai meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari nipple Luhan, mengusap perut Luhan yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Kai, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Luhan tidak bisa menghalangi niat Kai kalaupun ia ingin. Kai bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Luhan ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Luhan tidak menolaknya, tubuh laki-laki itu menyambutnya, membuat Kai harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak.

Luhan membiarkan jemari Kai menyentuhnya. Tubuh Luhan begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Kai menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif , berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Kai menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Luhan mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Kai sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Kai sangat parau,

Lalu mendorong Luhan terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam. Kai mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan, meskipun Luhan sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Luhan ke atas kepalanya, Kai bergerak menindih Luhan. Luhan menatap Kai dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Kai mengikat kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Kai akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Kai melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali nipple Luhan, membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan menggelenyar,

"Kai….," tubuh Luhan bergetar karena gairah,

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku," Kai bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak nipple Luhan dalam bibirnya yang panas. Luhan mengerang setengah meronta,

"Kai… please… please…"

Erangan itu membuat Kai ingin menyerah kepada Luhan. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Luhan sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Luhan, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya. Kai menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Luhan. Luhan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Kai, mendekap Kai ke tubuhnya, membuka diri,

"Belum, sayang," Ketika Luhan membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Kai menciumnya.

Karena bibir Luhan telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Kai menggoda Luhan dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Luhan dengan sedikit lebih dalam. Kedua tangan Luhan mencengkeram rambut Kai, untuk sejenak Luhan tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Kai dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati. Kai tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Luhan sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas. Luhan merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Kai menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang,

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun"

Luhan merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Luhan sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Luhan mengguncang Kai, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya. Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan, Kai mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Luhan. Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Kai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Luhan adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Luhan.

Kai meraih bibir Luhan dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Luhan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Kai kembali bergerak ke nipple Luhan, membelainya. Luhan hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya,

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," Kai seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Luhan, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Luhan yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya. Dan ketika jemari Kai menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Luhan menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Kai sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Luhan menggiring Kai hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Luhan. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Kai selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Luhan mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Kai memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Luhan mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi. Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Luhan masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Kai, bahkan sampai sekarang ini : bahwa Luhan hanyalah pengganti Baekhyun. Luhan tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Baekhyun itu, dan Chanyeol bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Kai lagi. Luhan curiga bahwa Kai melarang Chanyeol dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya.

Karena Kai sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Luhan menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Kai waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Kai?

Semakin Luhan mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Luhan?," Kai tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya,

"Kau kenapa?," Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Luhan yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong. Luhan mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Kai langsung menangkapnya.

"Luhan?," Suara panik Kai masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

"Tuan Luhan hamil, selamat tuan," dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "Akhirnya ada calon penerus Kim Kai yang akan terlahir"

Kai pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Kai hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya. Kai menyuruh Chanyeol mengantar kepergian dokter itu, dan kemudian Chanyeol kembali dan menatap Kai dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Kai.

"Dia hamil," Kai mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Chanyeol sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi Tuan Luhan sangat sehat Tuan…"

"Sehat katamu?," Kai membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Tuan Luhan tidak sama dengan…"

"Diam!," Kai menggeram marah, "Luhan tidak boleh hamil!," serunya memutuskan.

Luhan membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Kai. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Kai yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Luhan lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing. Kai menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Luhan yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Luhan terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya." Kali ini Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Kai sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa Kai?," Luhan menatap Kai tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Luhan mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya"

"Tidak!," Luhan berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki bisa hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Luhan langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya. "Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Kim Kai! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!" Kai menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kesakitan,

"Aku tidak bisa Luhan, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Luhan, matanya menyala-nyala, "Baekhyun….. dia sempat hamil kau tahu… kemudian keguguran…"

Luhan tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Kai. Nama Baekhyun seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Luhan masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Tuan Kim. Dan sekarang Kai sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Baekhyun berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja…"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Baekhyun hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Kai nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Luhan di ruangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Baekhyun berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Kai tercekat, "Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah….. kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Baekhyun, Kai," Luhan menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Kai ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!," Kai menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Luhan memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Kai memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon, "Aku minta padamu Luhan, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi"

Dada Luhan bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Kai dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Kai merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Luhan, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Luhan ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Luhan di mata Kai sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Kai kepada Baekhyun?

"Tidak Kai," Luhan menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah…," Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga…dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku"

Kai tertegun mendengar ancaman Luhan itu, dia menatap Luhan dan menyadari laki-laki itu terluka. Kai terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Luhan. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah,

"Dengar Luhan, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku…"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!," Luhan setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai, "Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Baekhyun, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

Anakmu juga. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Kai hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga…. Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Kai pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi…

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran"

"Tidak akan Kai." Luhan menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Dan Kai menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Luhan mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Kai menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Luhan, "Ini… minumlah"

Luhan menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Kai meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang. Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Kai langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Kai tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua. Luhan-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan,

"Kau ingin tidur?"

Kai menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Luhan menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Kai untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan. Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Kai seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Luhan tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Kai, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Kai lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Baekhyun daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Luhan harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?," suara Chanyeol menyentakkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Luhan. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan mencoba tersenyum, Chanyeol sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Chanyeol pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Kai.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini" Senyum terukir di bibir Chanyeol,

"Tidak Tuan, Tuan Kai tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika Tuan Kai menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Kim yang harus saya hormati pula"

Kelegaan meliputi hati Luhan, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Saya tahu, setelah kematian Nyonya Baekhyun. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Kai, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Baekhyun. Nyonya Baekhyun bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil….," Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Luhan lembut, "Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Kai"

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Baekhyun, dia menganggapku sama seperti Baekhyun," Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya," Chanyeol menatap perut Luhan dan tatapannya melembut di sana,

"Saya yakin Tuan Kai tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Baekhyun. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Kai adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda?"

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Kai menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Kai menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Baekhyun, dia takut kehilangan Anda" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tak percaya,

"Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku"

"Percayalah kepada saya," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Tuan Kai memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan Anda akan tahu," Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Luhan dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?," Luhan menatap Kai yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Kai memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah. Kai menatap Luhan sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya,

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Kai menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Luhan,

"Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah"

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya," Kai mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah Luhan, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu"

"Kai," seru Luhan setengah marah, "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!," lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka, "Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu… tetapi..," mata Kai menajam, "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi"

Kai mengalah. Luhan terpana, sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Luhan tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Kai semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?," Kai menatap Luhan marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Luhan, Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Kai tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya. Luhan terkesiap dan menatap Kai waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Kai menahan tawanya. "Tenang Luhan, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu"

"Apa syaratmu?" Pandangan Kai berubah sensual,

"Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu" Pipi Luhan memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Kai. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Kai mengganggu kehamilannya…

"Baik," Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku" Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Luhan, matanya menyala dengan sensual,

"Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?" Luhan tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Kai yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Kai pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Luhan sudah tidak pusing. Dan Luhan tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Kai. Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit,

"Sebenarnya aku masih pusing"

"Benarkah?," Kai menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah"

"Sudah…," sedikit geli Luhan melirik Kai, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Luhan bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Kai sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana. Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Luhan tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa… tetapi tidak! Luhan tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Kai, Luhan ingin menghukum Kai karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Kai untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Luhan sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku mau tidur," Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Luhan mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Kai hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Luhan. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Luhan yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Kai melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Kai," suara Luhan menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa Luhan?," Kai menjawab kasar. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Kai. Rasakan kau, Tuan Kim Kai yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati,

"Aku… aku pusing…, maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

Mata Kai menyala ketika menatap mata Luhan. Laki-laki ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Kai? Memijit Luhan? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Kai bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Luhan di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Kai menggeram lagi. Luhan tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya, dan kalau Luhan melakukannya, itu berarti Luhan benar-benar kesakitan.

Jemari Kai bergerak menyentuh kepala Luhan, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya…. Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Kai memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Luhan terus-menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Kai. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Kai mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Kai sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Kai merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Luhan.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Kai ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak disebelah sana…

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijit Luhan, Kai menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Luhan tampak santai, Kai melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati. Bagus. Luhan sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Kai bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Kai" Hampir saja Kai mengerang mendengar panggilan Luhan,

"Apa Luhan?," desis Kai serak

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi" Hening. Kai tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Luhan, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Kai menyentuh Luhan di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Luhan yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya. Nipple Luhan tampak lebih berisi, mungkin karena kehamilannya. Ketika akan menyentuhnya seperti biasanya, Kai tertegun dan menatap Luhan,

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?" Luhan tersenyum meminta pengertian,

"Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya.

Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung nipplenya, lalu memainkannya dengan lidahnya lembut, tangannya menelusur ke bawah dan menyentuh pusat kejantanan Luhan, menemukan bahwa Luhan sudah siap dan bergairah untuknya. Dengan menahan dirinya, Kai menindih Luhan dan menyatukan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil, Ya ampun!

Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Kai bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Luhan mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang dalam.

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Luhan menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Luhan menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Kai saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga… merindukan Kim Kai adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Luhan, tetapi itu memang terjadi. Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Luhan sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya.

Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Luhan tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Kai, perasaannya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Kai tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang. Gaya bercinta Kai berubah sejak Luhan hamil,, bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Luhan beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Luhan lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Luhan sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Luhan, setidaknya Kai terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Kai sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Kai sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Baekhyun? Luhan tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Kai selama kehamilannya. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Luhan tidak ada.

Luhan tahu Kai seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Luhan membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Luhan tahu bahwa Kai sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Chanyeol sudah membantunya duluan. Pernah juga Luhan membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Kai bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Luhan juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Kai pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Kai. Kai langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Kai dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Kai dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Luhan mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Kai bahwa Luhan adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Luhan mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu"

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu," Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Key muncul di belakang Chanyeol, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata biru pucatnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Jinki,

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?," Key masuk, meletakkan Yoogeun dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Luhan. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Kai, Luhan bersahabat erat dengan Key, dan Kai membiarkannya karena memang Key adalah satu-satunya teman Luhan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang?," mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Key menatap ke perut Luhan yang terlihat membuncit, "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat" Key tertawa,

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Yoogeun, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah, "Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu"

"Terima kasih Key," Luhan menyentuh lengan Key, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Kai yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Luhan, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya. Key menatap Luhan prihatin,

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?," Key tahu kisah tentang Baekhyun tentu saja. Luhan mendesah,

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada…. Dan dia… tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Baekhyun atau.."

"Luhan….," Key menyela dengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Kai?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Luhan merah padam. Key tersenyum,

"Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Luhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Luhan memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "Perasaanku berubah,,,, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira… Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik… sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Key?" Senyum Key melembut,

"Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Luhan. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Kai menjelaskan perasaannya".

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh. Dia mendengar suara Key yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Key, ke tengah pahanya….. di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Luhan proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah…tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini. Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Luhan mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi celananya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan, aku harus memanggil ambulance…"

Chanyeol langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Mianhae aku telat ngepost ff remake'a ini #deepbow

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini & jg yg nge-review ff remake'a ini ne #deepbow

Big Thanks to Review buat ff ini #mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne #deepbow

Aku juga mau ngucapin ultah buat Kai : Saengil chukkahamnida Kai! Wish you all the best and success forever with EXO ^_^

#HappyKimJonginDay

#HappyKaiDay

#Happy22thKaiDay

Kamsamhamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


End file.
